Broken
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: AU The war is over and Ginny thinks she's all alone in the world...Then Draco comes home... ONE SHOT!


Broken

A/N Just a little bit of a break from all of the other things I'm working on right now : )

Just a little bit of background. The war is over and just about everyone is gone, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The only one of Ginny's siblings that is left is Percy, but he's on the dark side. All of Draco's family is lost to the Dark Side, but he knows that he just wants to be his own person, on neither side. Here we go : )

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

Ginny guzzled the cup of fire whiskey in front of her. She had never been much of a drinker, but what did it matter now? She chuckled lightly to herself. She remembered the first time she'd ever taken a sip. It had been Malfoy at one of those Slytherin parties… he'd handed her a plastic cup of wine. How romantic, eh?

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Draco stood at the door of the bar. It was her… He could tell by that bright red hair. She couldn't hide from him with hair like that. He reached in his pocket and retrieved the locket Ginny had given him the Christmas before he went to war. In it was a picture of her. He had put it there himself. Many a lonely night he slept, clutching that locket or gazing at the picture. He could hardly control himself at that very moment.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

"**Please Draco, please don't go!" Ginny had begged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing kisses all across him. "Please…"**

**Draco took her face in his hands. "I'll come back for you, I promise Ginny. I will come back for you."**

_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
_

That was fifteen years ago, and here she was, sitting all by herself in this _stupid _bar, waiting for the bartender to say something raunchy about her breasts.

_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

Draco walked over to Ginny and placed his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

Ginny's whole body stiffened. She felt tears seep through his hands and drip into her lap. She couldn't help herself. She stood up and spun herself, looking into his face. "Is it really you…?" She touched his cheeks, running her eyes across his face.

"Ginny…The war is over now. I'm home. I'm back for good."

_  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

As though she was possessed and no longer in control of her own body, Ginny felt her hand swing back and smack his face so hard it made the whole bar silent. Heads swung in their direction, but no words were spoken. A few men twitched in their direction, as if to be ready in case he hit her back.

"You never wrote me! Never let me know you were safe, and alive! Everyone else is gone now! I'm the only one left in my world and where were you? Nowhere!"

She thrust herself against him, pressing her lips tightly to his. Her hands slid into his dirty blonde hair, her tongue sliding into his very willing mouth.

__

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  


Neither one of them were quite sure when or how it happened, but somehow the pair ended up back in Ginny's flat. They were seated quite comfortably on Ginny's couch, and she was unable to keep her hands off of his face. She couldn't believe he was home…

Her hands traced his wrinkles with her fingertips. He never had wrinkles before…these were very much another product of the war. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Please…never leave me again."

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

Ginny felt her clothes being ripped off of her body. When she last saw him she was only 16 years old. She was no where _near _ready for this physical closeness. Now?

Ginny tore at his own clothes, only to find that she was not even close to bashful. She didn't care if she was a little bit curvy. In fact, many men these days were telling her how attractive those curves were.

She felt Draco's mouth go a little more south, causing her eyes to greatly widen. Nobody had ever gone that far with her before, and even though it wasn't particularly far in the long run, it was still a big step for them

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
_

With one final thrust, Draco felt his body fall into hers. He looked down at her expectant face. She was so beautiful…She probably didn't even realize. Just because he knew women as well as he did, he was sure that she was itching for the moment that she could run to the bathroom and fix up her hair and lipstick, but the truth was…No matter what she did, no matter how her hair looked…She was beautiful, because she was his.

_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

"And do you, Draco Malfoy take Ginny Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love, cherish, and appreciate until death do you part?"

Instead of answering, Draco slid a finger across Ginny's cheek, taking the tear that was dripping. He knew why she was upset. It was because none of her family was alive to see their youngest reach this milestone…

"I do."

When the wedding was over, Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly.

"I don't know how I lived without you. For all those years, I just felt…" she trailed away.

"You felt how?" he asked, pressing her further.

"Broken."

A/N You like? Fine…I'm on my way to finish But I Never Loved You…Damned Nazi's lol.


End file.
